Nous aurons toujours Âtreval
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Un jour, à Âtreval, un humain et un orc se sont rencontrés, se sont battus et se sont aimés. Recueil de drabbles Tirion/Eitrigg sur le roman Of Blood and Honor.
1. dette

_Je continue à vider mon stock de drabbles sur Warcraft avec recueil consacré à_ Of Blood and Honor _de Chris Metzen (ou "La crise de la cinquantaine d'un paladin")._

 _Et donc un recueil de Tirion/Eitrigg. Parce que la novella_ Of Blood and Honor _EST consacrée au Tirion/Eitrigg. Non mais vraiment. Je pourrais vous citer des tas d'extraits_ _ _hors contexte_ pour vous prouver que le Tirion/Eitrigg est pratiquement canon, mais c'est inutile parce que le synopsis est suffisant... Et vous voulez le fond de ma pensée ? Eitrigg aurait été une femelle bonnasse il y aurait des fanart de ce couple absolument partout sur internet. Seulement voilà, c'est un mâle moche, du coup tout le monde s'en fout... Et ben moi pas, moi je les shippe ! Voilà !_

 _Bref. Les textes qui suivent ont été écrit sur LJ lors d'_ _ ** _arbres à drabbles_** _, défis d'écriture consistant à écrire un petit texte de 100 mots avec les derniers mots du texte précédent. Peut-être que des minifics viendront après, qui sait...__

 _On commence avec un drabble écris en février 2018_ _sur l'accroche : « une amitié inébranlable »._

100 mots

o

Une amitié inébranlable entre un orc et un humain est une chose rare. Si ce n'était pas le dégoût et le rejet, Tirion et Eitrigg savaient qu'ils éveillaient au moins l'incompréhension et la curiosité.

L'honneur, au moins, était compris par tous, alors, quand on les questionnaient, ils mentionnaient leur dette.

\- Je lui dois la vie, disait sobrement Eitrigg.

Tirion disait de même, avec juste un peu plus d'emphase puisqu'il était un paladin.

C'était la vérité et cela suffisait. Ils n'avaient rien de plus à en dire et n'estimaient pas avoir à se justifier. Ils se contentaient de s'aimer, c'était tout.


	2. injustice

_Écris en février 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : «_ _les choses ont plus de valeur quand elle sont durement gagnées »._

100 mots

o

Les choses ont plus de valeur quand elles sont durement gagnées.

Tirion Fordring n'était pas né noble. Avant la Première Guerre, il ne possédait que peu de choses mis à part son cheval, une épée et la bravoure d'un véritable héros. Ce fut grâce à son dévouement et sa foi qu'il fut invité à rejoindre la Main d'Argent et eu l'insigne honneur de devenir l'un des premiers paladins. Les terres d'Âtreval lui furent données pour récompenser sa rigueur et sa loyauté. Son titre, sa seigneurie, ils les avaient mérités.

Cela lui semblait d'autant plus injuste de se les voir arracher.


	3. trahison

_Écris en février 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : « le trahir »._

100 mots

o

Le trahir n'avait jamais été sa volonté pourtant il l'avait fait. Il avait trahit cet orc qui lui avait donné sa confiance, cet orc à qui il devait sa vie.

Il l'avait trahit par faiblesse, par pusillanimité, par peur d'être jugé. L'inverse des valeurs qu'il estimait.

Agenouillé sur la pierre froide de sa cellule, le violent dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait lui donnait la nausée et l'empêchait de se concentrer pour chercher le repos de l'âme dans la prière.

Aujourd'hui, il avait faillit à son devoir de paladin en obéissant à un ordre auquel il avait le devoir de s'opposer


	4. solitude

_Écris en février 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : «_ _tu es parti trop longtemps »._

100 mots

o

Tu es parti.

Trop longtemps j'ai espéré ton retour.

Mes pas errants d'exilé me ramenaient sans cesse aux ruines de cette tour de garde où nous avions croisé le fer. J'espérais sans y croire voir ta gigantesque silhouette se détacher de la pénombre. J'espérais, absurdement, que tu reviennes auprès de moi pour que nous partagions nos solitudes.

Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fais ? Nous étions quittes. Tu es parti rejoindre les tiens. C'est dans l'ordre des choses ; au contraire des battements insensés de mon cœur quand je me remémore chaque instant partagé avec toi. Le contact de ta peau tannée sous mes doigts


	5. épouse

_Écris en avril 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : « sa frustration »._

 **Avertissement :** relation conjugale médiévale...

 _(si vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'entends par là : je parle de consentement plus que douteux parce qu'on s'en bat les steaks de ce que pense les femmes... Et soyons honnête, j'aime beaucoup Tirion Fordring, mais il faut reconnaître que dans_ Of Blood and Honor _il s'en tamponne bien comme il faut de ce que pense Karandra : il ne l'a pas épousée parce qu'elle était douée d'intelligence, il l'a épousée parce qu'elle était jeune et jolie, c'est très très clair dans la narration... Elle a vraiment bien fait de le larguer #teamKarandra)_

100 mots

o

Sa frustration était féroce. Il assaillait son épouse plus que d'ordinaire. Karandra s'y pliait de bonne grâce sans comprendre la cause de cette brusque vigueur qui s'accordait mal avec l'humeur morose dont le seigneur faisait preuve ces derniers temps.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Tirion ? lui demanda-t-elle une nuit, en caressant les muscles de ses épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le chevalier, et il réalisa en le disant que c'était un mensonge.

Il restait insatisfait. Il aurait dû être repu et pourtant il ne se sentait pas apaisé – car ce n'était plus elle qu'il désirait.

Il aimait l'orc, voilà ce qui lui arrivait.


	6. plan

_Écris en avril 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : «_ _quand tu m'auras sorti d'ici » (aha, c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise que j'ai pas du tout respecté l'accroche...)  
_

100 mots

o

\- Quand tu m'as fait sortir de Stratholme, demanda Eitrigg à l'humain qui reposait contre son épaule, tu avais un plan ?

La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps, alors il avait finit par oser la murmurer dans la nuit. Le paladin pouvait faire semblant de dormir s'il ne désirait pas répondre.

\- Absolument pas.

\- C'est décevant de la part d'un si grand stratège…

\- A ma décharge, je venais de perdre mes pouvoirs. Et ma femme. Et mon fils... Mes terres, mes titres, mon armure… tout… Alors… pour dire toute la vérité… je n'excluais pas de mourir là-bas, avec toi.


	7. les bonnes gens d'Âtreval

_Un « what if » qui me démangeait depuis trop longtemps…_

 **Avertissement :** mutilation de cadavre...

0o.

La bonne ville d'Âtreval était en liesse. L'affaire du jour donnerait de quoi parler dans les chaumières pendant bien des années !

Un orc !

Un orc avait été vu, traqué et, grâce soit rendue à la Lumière, abattu ! Et, chose plus incroyable, ce n'était pas la garde, et encore moins un chevalier en armure qui en était venu à bout, mais une poignée de chasseurs et de paysans, les plus simple gens d'Âtreval.

C'est la cadette des bûcherons qui avait surpris l'horrible monstre en train de s'abreuver à une fontaine en altitude où elle s'apprêtait elle-même à aller se rafraîchir. La malheureuse enfant avait pris ses jambes à son cou et avait dévalé la montagne jusqu'à la scierie où elle était entrée en trombe en hurlant :

« Un orc ! Un orc! On nous attaque ! »

Les adultes s'étaient d'abord gentiment moqués d'elle, lui expliquant qu'elle avait dû se laisser impressionner par quelque autre animal, comme cela arrive facilement aux gens de son âge et de son sexe, mais la description qu'elle fit de la créature démoniaque était si précise que ceux qui avaient connu la guerre se laissèrent convaincre et excitèrent les autres à prendre les armes.

Ils furent onze à partir, sept hommes et quatre femmes, armés de piques, de haches et d'arcs, à suivre leur courageuse éclaireuse jusqu'à la terrible bête. Ils la surprirent sur un sentier un peu plus à l'Ouest, presque hors des frontières d'Âtreval. Elle avait repris son paquetage et semblait sur le point de fuir les terres qu'elle avait souillées.

Par quelque magie orque, elle leur avait paru un instant s'adresser à eux dans leur langage, déblatérant de trompeuses paroles d'apaisement, mais ils ne s'étaient pas laissés abuser et, avec courage, ils l'avaient chargée. La créature avait alors jeté son sac au sol. Avant qu'elle ne saisisse sa hache, il avait encore semblé à certains l'entendre dire : « Désolé, humain. »

Le combat avait été rude. Le monstre en avait tué deux et blessé quatre autres, mais il se déplaçait lentement, ralenti qu'il était par une blessure à la cuisse encore récente, et les braves, plus nombreux, finirent par avoir raison de lui.

Ils eurent ensuite toutes les peines du monde à redescendre jusqu'à la ville fortifiée à la fois les morts et les blessés, et, surtout, le cadavre lourd comme un bœuf, sans exagérer, du monstre vaincu. Les morts furent pleurés comme des héros et les blessés soignés avec non moins de considération, et les rues se parèrent de guirlandes et de musiques comme aux plus beaux jours de fête !

Le corps de la bête fut pendu à un gibet de manière à ce que chacun puisse le voir. La nouvelle était descendue jusqu'au plus bas de la vallée et, de toute la seigneurie, on amenait les enfants qui n'avaient jamais vu d'orc pour leur montrer. Sans crainte de représailles, on lui lançait cailloux et pelures de légume et ses défenses avaient été jouées aux dés entre les combattant, ainsi que sa hache et le reste de ses effets - sauf un, bien intrigant, qui avait naturellement été rendu à son propriétaire légitime.

Car on avait trouvé, et cela n'avait pas manqué d'exciter encore une juste haine contre ce voleur - on avait trouvé, attaché au collier qu'il portait autour de son cou, entre quelques griffes d'ours et autres trophées primitifs, une chevalière d'or et d'agate bleue gravée d'armes fort reconnaissables à tous, car il s'agissait de celles du Seigneur des lieux.

\- Je l'avais… égarée, un jour que je chassais, avait balbutié le Seigneur Fordring quand la nouvelle lui fut comptée.

Soit que l'aveu public de cette négligence lui ait été une rude humiliation, soit qu'il se sentisse profondément coupable de ne pas avoir trouvé ce monstre lui-même et par là même d'avoir failli à son devoir de protection envers ses sujets le chevalier sembla en tout cas durement affecté par l'affaire.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait récemment interdit à ses gardes de patrouiller sur le versant où l'animal avait été trouvé, au prétexte qu'il était trop escarpé et ne présentait guère d'intérêt. On disait pourtant qu'on le voyait souvent partir y chasser et on supposait qu'il devait se réserver quelque beau gibier qui s'y trouvait. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il devait se sentir particulièrement honteux d'avoir pu manquer un orc de si belle taille !

Son épouse paraissait en être presque aussi vexée, car elle était blême et rigide et le repoussa presque quand il la pressa contre son cœur en murmurant à son oreille : « Pardonne-moi, Karandra ! »

Il s'était ensuite retiré dans la chapelle de Mardenholde pour y prier « pour le repos de ceux qui sont tombés aujourd'hui », et il y resta tout le restant du jour, et encore toute la nuit qui avait suivie. Il n'avait même pas désiré voir le corps du monstre et avait laissé à la Dame d'Âtreval le soin de le représenter lors des festivités - tâche dont elle s'était d'ailleurs fort bien acquittée.

Elle avait été généreuse de récompense envers les valeureux vainqueurs et autant de bile amère à l'encontre du monstre défait. Pour tous, elle avait fait mettre en perce deux tonneaux d'un excellent vin de son époux, puis avait fait décrocher le cadavre suspendu et, excitant la foule de paroles d'une juste fureur, elle avait encouragé chacun à le frapper et le pourfendre encore.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et elle avait depuis longtemps envoyé coucher son fils quand elle avait fini par ordonner qu'on l'émasculasse et, oubliant un instant son rang, c'était laissé emporter à cracher sur ce qui restait de son cadavre en le traitant de voleur, de sorcier et (ce dernier épithète, personne ne l'avait bien compris, mais alors tout le monde était passablement ivre) de putain.

A la fin de la nuit, alors que vassaux et épouse s'étaient allés coucher du sommeil du juste, le Seigneur Fordring, échevelé, les yeux rougis, avait attrapé la première prêtresse levée pour préparer les mâtines et avait exigé d'être confessé séance tenante. Ils étaient restés longtemps enfermés tous deux dans la chapelle, si bien que plus tard dans la journée ses camarades n'avaient pu se retenir de la presser de questions, mais elle était restée loyale envers son Seigneur et son devoir sacré et n'avait rien révélé – ou à peine avait-elle laissé échapper, levant les yeux aux ciel :

« En gage de son affection… Que la Lumière lui pardonne ! »


End file.
